


A Family Decision

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family can be strange, even during the most normal of times, but for Hana, aboard the train that travels through time, he family started off small, and then got larger, messier, and colorful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Decision

It was still odd to think of Ryotaro as her uncle, odd to think of Airi as her mother, and even stranger to think of Yuto as her father.   
Although, to be honest, it was slightly easier to think about it now that she was younger, in a sense—much younger, thanks to the ripples from the new time line.   
It got a little easier to think about, to think that a Hana out there in the sands of time would have a loving mother, father and gentle uncle. 

She didn’t know quite when she started counting the Taros alongside Ryotaro as her uncles; perhaps it had been when Kintaros put her on his shoulders so she could see over the crowd of people while they took a rare break in the city.   
Maybe it had been when Urataros had helped her comb out her hair and go clothes shopping with her, when Momo grudgingly, but with minimal complaints, took her to a café, where they both got pudding specials, or even when Ryutaros handed her a colored picture that turned out to be a birthday card.   
And then Deneb became part of that group too—not quite an uncle, and more of a doting aunt, and Teddy, Kotaro’s faithful partner, joined the circle of weird, multicolored uncles too—although she tried not to think how she was technically Kotaro’s aunt.   
Naomi and the Owner were somewhere in the middle, not quite family but too close to say they were just friends, and Sieg, as much as he annoyed her, ended up in there as well. 

In the end, she counted her father, mother, uncle Ryotaro, and then six more uncles that weren’t quite human but just as much of family, two close friends, and one strange train-guest in the form of Sieg that habitually appeared when he wasn’t wanted. 

It was a strange family, even by Rider standards, but Hana admitted to herself, she loved them all—even Sieg, when he wasn’t being insufferably annoying.   
She told Momotaros that when they were sitting at one of the cafes in the station that the Den Liner pulled into, the red oni-like Imagin already on his second dish of pudding. The second it was out of his mouth, he sputtered and coughed, making her duck so specks of pudding wouldn’t hit her.  
“Eh? Uncle?”  
“Well, isn’t that what you are?” She asked pointedly, sitting back up straight while he wiped his face with his napkin, “With how close you were to Ryotaro, you might as well be.”   
He grumbled some more, spooning more pudding into his mouth, “And what about the rest of them?” He said after a moment, “They your uncles too?”   
“Yes, all of them, even Ryutaros.”  
“Even the brat?”  
She gave him a look, the sort of look that made the rowdy Imagin stop fighting, and he went back to eating his pudding, “Yes, all of you. You’re all my family now.”


End file.
